gamemusicfandomcom-20200214-history
It Doesn't Matter
It Doesn't Matter is the theme song for Sonic in Sonic Adventure DX and Sonic Adventure 2.There are two versions, both performed by Tony Harnell.The one for Sonic Adventure DX, and the one for Sonic Adventure 2.It also play briefly in Sonic and the Black Knight. Lyrics It doesn't Matter:Sonic Adventure DX Well, I don't show off, don't criticize I'm just livin' by my own feelings And I won't give in, won't compromise I just only have a steadfast heart of gold I don't know why, I can't leave though it might be tough But I ain't out of control, just livin' by my word Don't ask me why, I don't need a reason I got my way, my own way (chourus)It doesn't matter now what happens I will never give up the fight There is no way I will run away from all of my frights Long as the voice inside me says go, I will always keep on running There is no way to stop me from going to the very top It doesn't matter who is wrong and who is right Well, I won't look back I don't need to Time won't wait and I got so much to do Where do I stop, it's all a blur and so unclear Well, I don't know but I can't be wrong This fight is not for anybody, this is purely for myself There is no way I'm gonna give up 'til the very end I can't tell what is wrong and what is right, I've got to find the answer But I do there's no way I will ever give up Place all your bets on the one you think is right (guitar break) (reapeat chorus) It doesn't Matter:Sonic Adventure 2 (Whistle) Oh yeah All right Well I don't show off, don't critcize I'm just livin' by my own feelings And I won't give in, won't compromise 'Cuz I only have a steadfast heart of gold I don't know why, I can't leave though it might be tough But I ain't out of control, just livin' by my word Don't ask me why, I don't need a reason I got my way, my own way It doesn't matter now what happens, I will never give up the fight Long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight It doesn't matter who is wrong and who is right Well I don't look back, I don't need to Time won't wait and I got so much to do Where do I stop now, it's all a blur and so unclear Well, I don't know but I can't be wrong It doesn't matter now what happens, I will never give up the fight Long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight Place all your bets on the one you think is right (GUITAR BREAK) Oh, it doesn't matter now what happens, I will never give up the fight Long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight It doesn't matter who is wrong and who is right No, no no no It doesn't matter! Music Video's thumb|300px|left|It Doesn't Matter for Sonic Adventure DX thumb|300px|right|It Doesn't Matter for Sonic Adventure 2 thumb|300px|left|It Doesn't Matter for Sonic Adventure 2 instrumental Category:Sonic the Hedgehog